mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Берришайн/Галерея/Сезон 5
Блум и тень Berryshine gallops past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -You're doing awesome- S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -Keep it up- S05E05.png Rainbow sees ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Родео в Эпполузе Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -I hope so- S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Berryshine, Filthy Rich, and Pipsqueak flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png Pinkie returns to Ponyville S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Mane Six explore the shared dream S5E13.png Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Spike thinking to himself S5E13.png Spike getting an idea S5E13.png Spike transforming S5E13.png Spike turns into Sir Spike S5E13.png Sir Spike -if you're gonna dream- S5E13.png Sir Spike -might as well dream big- S5E13.png Sir Spike leaping up S5E13.png Luna -I am no better now than I was then- S5E13.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity looking suspicious S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Сделано в Манхэттене Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png Братский фестиваль Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png The front legs of Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -I'm so delighted to meet your little friends- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom calls Apple Bloom S5E17.png Orchard -They've approved us as a pair!- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom juggling bowling pins S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom juggle on their backs S5E17.png Orchard Blossom tangled in her bloomers S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada see incoming hay bale S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina nearly crushed by hay bale S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -you're barely movin' at a mosey- S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Berryshine looks at the delivered package S5E19.png Berryshine sees that there's no one around S5E19.png Berryshine lifts up the package with her mouth S5E19.png Berryshine goes back into her house S5E19.png Мастер страха Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png А что с Дискордом? Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Гвоздь программы Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing --a land of harmony-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing --our flag does wave from high above-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight Sparkle trembling with fear S5E25.png Spike --just really interested in your speech-- S5E25.png Twilight worried about Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png The changeling resistance S5E25.png Fluttershy --all servants of Queen Chrysalis-- S5E25.png Fluttershy --must be... destroyed!-- S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Fluttershy --The servants of Chrysalis will do...-- S5E26.png Fluttershy points her spear closer to Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --Though I think they're not what they appear to be-- S5E26.png Zecora and ponies shocked S5E26.png Zecora --The meaning is far worse, I see-- S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Zecora --these friends you have in life-- S5E26.png Zecora --Ah-- S5E26.png Zecora --Time is a river-- S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png The ponies run S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Fluttershy --Why would she ever trust you-!-- S5E26.png Twilight --if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word-- S5E26.png Twilight 'shouldn't you try' S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --Even if what you are saying were true-- S5E26.png Zecora --we'd never surrender to a creature-- S5E26.png Zecora --like you!-- S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}} en:Berryshine/Gallery/Season 5 Категория:Галереи персонажей